


Everything Her Silva Heart Desires

by Beneficent_Bean



Category: 90 Day Fiance Before the 90 Days, 90 Day Fiancé RPF, Darcey and Stacey, Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, BDSM, Body Worship, Deepthroating, Desperation, Discipline, Dom/sub, F/M, Face-Fucking, Lactation Kink, Orgasm Control, Rough Sex, Sexual Coercion, Somnophilia, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26040721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beneficent_Bean/pseuds/Beneficent_Bean
Summary: AU faturing Jesse Meister and Darcey Silva. After the couples’ first season of Before the 90 Days finished and the Tell All aired, Darcey felt more determined than ever to lock down her man in a commitment stronger than a promise ring.She flies Jesse over to the states on a travel Visa and seduces a proposal out of him by performing acts of outrageous debauchery. Riding on that success, she applies for Jesse’s K1 visa and the application is accepted.Once he arrives in Connecticut for the 90 day period, Darcey’s competitive twin complex becomes aggravated by Jesse’s stoic demeaner during intimacy. She craves to satisfy Jesse’s every domineering demand and receive his praise. She goes to extremely degrading lengths to ensure his devotion and continued affection.
Relationships: Darcey Silva/Jesse Meister
Kudos: 1





	1. Mister Meister Sir

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read without any knowledge of the 90 Day Fiance series. Darcey is a 43 yo American woman who is determined to do whatever it takes to make her 25 yo online boyfriend from the Netherlands propose.

Spring 2018:  
The events of the season one 90 Day Fiancé Before the 90 Days Tell All finale affected Darcey Silva greatly. She felt embarrassed watching her insecurities play out in front of the audience and TLC’s other reality tv stars. Everyone in the studio could see how her self-doubt, desperation and jealousy were smothering the incredible relationship she shared with her young Dutch lover, Jesse Meister. Together they left the studio hand in hand after it ended, and they promised to grow from the experience.  
  
Darcey was forty-three years old, a divorcee, business fashionista and mother to two teenage daughters. The trials and tribulations of her life taught her to ferociously clutch onto whatever happiness that bitch called life offered. Her twin Stacey was engaged to a foreign man and Darcey couldn’t shake the feeling of being unloved until she secured her own engagement. Her first visit to the Netherlands was more tumultuous than she anticipated. Jesse was supposed to propose to her while she was there. Darcey never could have imagined that they would fight and butt heads over her drinking habits.  
  
Despite their volatile arguments and bickering, Jesse still felt like her true love. He was the love of her life. His fit twenty-five-year-old body clouded her thoughts with lust. His deep, Nordic blue eyes were striking above his prominent cheek bones and chiseled features. He made her melt and pant in eager delight for his attention.  
  
She salivated with the desire to lick and worship his pale flesh every time they were in close proximity to one another. Darcey’s modest 5’7” height was dwarfed by Jesse’s 6’3” stature. He was enormous in every sense of the word. He was long and thick, tall and muscled, lean and gorgeous. When the pair weren’t bickering, his massive hands held and caressed her body with gentle tenderness.  
  
Still smarting from the Tell All humiliation, Darcey enticed Jesse to come to Connecticut for two weeks on a travel Visa to spend more quality time together. He eagerly accepted the invitation. 

July 2, 2018:  
Jesse glared at baggage carousel as he waited for his flashy Louis Vatton suitcases to appear. He just landed in JFK after leaving his home country with the purpose to see his love Darcey again. Only one month ago, their 90 Day Fiance season’s Tell All finale aired live on the TLC network. The emotional aftermath of the filming for it fueled his and Darcey Silva’s mutual desire to forge a stronger relationship and resolve their recurrent arguments. Thus a few weeks later, his leather Jimmy Choo’s arrived in New York City again to reunite with his older girlfriend. She was 17 years his senior yet shared many similarities with how teenagers act. Jesse was skeptical about how compatible they truly were after their disastrous debut on reality television. He was glad to be done with the chaos of filming and wanted to focus on eliminating the friction that persisted to exist between them. Darcey loved attention so perhaps Jesse needed to give her more of that.   
Really the biggest issue of their relationship was the lackluster commitment ring he gifted Darcey with during her last visit to his home in Amsterdam. He knew she wanted a proposal but until they worked their shit out, that just straight up was not happening. It was obvious what made Darcey so desperate for an engagement ring. She avidly thirsted to have her own international engagement to compete with her twin sister's engagement. Stacey Silva is engaged to a man named Florian who lives in Albania.   
They planned to spend the first week of Jesse's trip to the United States in New York CIty alone together. Their time alone in NYC is intended for mending their broken communication skills and fixing whatever issue was making the pair argue all of the time. In order to get to know all the respective members of the Silva family, the second week of Jesse's trip would be spent in Connecticut.  
  
It was almost 5 o’clock Eastern Time, and Jesse was starving for a good meal and Darcey’s fat lips around his cock. His loafers tapped the concrete floor of the airport impatiently. The phantom sensations of her silky hair in his hands and her warm mouth on his rod made his hips twitch against his will.  
  
Finally the silver edged maroon luggage met entered his line of sight. If their arrival was delayed any longer, Jesse’s randy thoughts might have become obvious to any onlookers. He discreetly adjusted his semi as he bent down to grab his two suitcases.  
  
A hundred brisk steps later and the unmistakable voluptuous figure of Darcey appeared. Black, floral nylons clung to her shapely legs. High-waisted, frayed shorts hugged her curved hips but left her asscheeks teasingly exposed. Her triple D breasts bounced beneath a tight, white tee shirt and two thin suspenders. Her long black hair swung playfully on top of her head where she tied it up with a scrunchie.  
  
Green, wonderous eyes were amplified by darkly shadowed make up. Darcey met Jesse’s eyes with a look of elation and hunger. Her wide smile caused cute crow’s feet to appear around her emerald orbs. In a few quick strides, Jesse hoisted her into his arms, wrapped her legs around his hips and kissed the breath out of her lungs. The quiet, “Oomph!” she exclaimed after pressing her against the airport terminals wall was swallowed up by Jesse’s ravenous mouth.  
  
He grinded against her core and used his tongue to simulate the fucking they would do later in the night. He got off on knowing they were making a spectacle, the surrounding travelers and airport personnel could hear Darcey’s muffled, throaty moans and saw how her scantily clad body undulated against him. His tongue penetrated her mouth in a claim of ownership and ardor.  
  
Smiling with the arrogance unique only to a youth with the body of a Nordic Viking, Jesse said, “Come. Let’s go to the hotel, babe. That was a long trip and I’m really hungry for dinner. And desert.” He winked and set Darcey down. She was overwhelmed and ripe with desire.  
  
“Sure thing. Uh huh. Let’s…” she seemed to be having difficulty collecting her thoughts. “Let’s get you taken care of. I want to properly satisfy my man! I missed you, baby.” She leaned up to kiss his cheek before grabbing his hand to pull him toward the parking garage.  
  
Darcey stumbled as she found the hand she tugged him with empty. “Darcey! You know I have luggage to carry. Use your head to think cognitively. I need my hands free to do that. Obviously!” Jesse huffed once more then picked up the handles to his maroon designer bags. “Let us go now and we WILL have a good night.” This was issued like a command rather than a conciliatory statement.  
  
Tied back black hair whipped side to side as Darcey shook off feeling of being inadequate and stupid. “I drove my car up from Connecticut so we won’t need to use taxis. I can’t wait to drive my hunky man to our lovenest for tonight, yay!”  
  
An arrogant smirk streaked across Jesse’s face. “You’re too cute, Darcey. I’m driving. It was stupid for you to think otherwise. That is final.”  
  
Nervously looking at the ground, Darcey muttered, “Okay, uh, we can do that. Even though you don’t have license to drive in the US… It’s ok! You’ll drive and we’ll have a really good time. Yes.”  
  
Their walk to the parking garage was hurried and uneventful. Jesse seemed to have slipped into his military demeanor. Whereas now he had an objective: drive them to the hotel and abolish Darcey’s doubts of his capabilities as a man to drive in a foreign country. Little was said between the two as he demanded the car keys, opened the passenger door for his girlfriend, buckled her into the seat with sensual slowness, loaded the luggage and asked for the GPS address of the hotel. Darcey breathlessly gave him the coordinates. He silently drove to their destination, which only worked up Darcey’s heated state and increased her anticipation. Upon their arrival, Jesse shut the car off and turned to assess Darcey with a critical eye.  
  
There was a red flush to her cheeks and a glassy look in her eyes. Sweat glistened at her nape. He knew her cleavage would shine with perspiration if it wasn’t hidden by her white tee. The suspenders she wore over it amplified the large curves of her bust. She appeared feverish and enamored by him taking control. Perfect.  
  
Jesse smirked, eager to truly test how far he could push her affections for him. No woman had ever claimed to love him the way Darcey ardently did. This made him crave her true submission. During the filming of their season of TLC’s Before the 90 Days, he didn’t reveal the depraved extent of his dark desires in the bedroom. He hid that part of himself because it wasn’t something he wanted aired on national television. This trip would change that and be different. He wanted to push the extent of her love to see if she could submit to him utterly and without reservation.  
  
Her reaction to his complete domination of her willing body would determine if marriage truly was in their future. There would be no proposal if she baulked at his demands to use her as he saw fit. He expected obedience in pursuit of his hedonistic pleasure. Unconditionally.


	2. Chapter 2

July 2, 2018:  
Jesse’s large hand on was warm on Darcey’s lower back as he guided through the underground hotel parking lot. He checked the both of them in for their single night stay and propelled her into their suite. In a slightly off balanced state, Darcey found herself alone with Jesse in their hotel room, watching in rapture as he ordered dinner via room service. Then Jesse set about unpacking his carry-on bag. Darcey dashed to the bathroom to give him space while she touched up her make-up and sleek updo. Within minutes, their food arrived. Jesse poured two tall glasses of sparkling apple juice and placed a grilled chicken salad in front of Darcey.  
  
He stated plainly, “No alcohol, Darcey. Now eat up, you need this to stay on track with your weight loss,” before he elegantly cut into his filet mignon and used a fork to pretentiously eat his steak fries. Darcey nibbled on her salad without complaint, partly resenting Jesse’s restriction on her drinking habit but nonetheless feeling humbled that he wouldn’t do it unless he cared. She had loss ten pounds after seeing herself on television and wanted to lose another ten to look slim like the fit women Jesse surrounds himself with while working as a fitness trainer.  
  
Clink. Darcey placed her fork down on her empty plate. She reached for the champagne glass full of sparkling juice and hid her sneer about the fact that it was non-acloholic as she tilted her head back and swallowed the last sip. Her chastising thoughts reminded her that cutting back drinking helped keep her figure trim the way she wanted.  
  
Green eyes defined by mascara and lash extensions met Jesse’s sapphire gaze. She found those Dutch eyes hot with molten lust. “Come here, Darcey,” he murmured.  
  
The chair scraped on the marble floor after she stood up. “No,” his accented voice was a deep rumble that immobilized her as she shuddered in anticipation. Jesse did not smile as he maintained eye contact with her. “Crawl to me, babe.” A wink and quick upturn of his lips reassured Darcey that he was being sexy and playful. Her glossy lips spread into a wide smile and she lowered herself to the ground. The stone marble floor was a gorgeous gray that shimmered under the light of the Swarovski crystals in the chandelier above.  
  
His eyes grew hooded as he watched her cross the distance that separated them on her hands and knees. He spread his legs in a clear invitation.  
  
Darcey’s brunette head rested on his left thigh as she stared up at him adoringly. He used his left hand to caress her sleek hair. He dug his fingers past the hairspray covering her head to lightly scratch at her scalp. She sighed in contentment and parted her lips in joy.  
  
“You want me to make you feel good sweetheart? I can make you feel pleasure like you’ve never felt before, Darcey. But in order to do that, I need you to give yourself completely to me.” Jesse’s face was serious as he spoke down to her. Darcey nodded her head in acquiescence. “I’m not exaggerating here. I will freely cross any boundaries you had previously to this moment. And you will thank me for everything I put you through with a smile and compliance. For I am about to take you in a way you’ve never been taken before. You must promise me now to never refuse or deny me. For I need to be, like, your god and I want your infinite consent to use your body as I please from this moment forward," his eyes narrowed into slits. "I am completely serious right now.”  
  
The hand combing through her hair tightened suddenly on her dark ponytail and wrenched her head back. Jesse’s blond locks blurred before Darcey’s eyes as her vision adjusted to being jerked so quickly. His other hand reached out and gripped her jaw tightly. “I’ll do anything for you, baby,” she swallowed nervously. “I… I, I love you, Jesse! I could never say no to you, you’re my true love and I’ll make you feel good however you want me.” She gave him that wide, trusting smile that was so genuine it brought out the little crow’s feet wrinkles around her eyes again.  
  
Jesse took a deep breath and nodded to himself. She was in for one hell of a sexual awakening this late in her life. Jesse had been experimenting with sadism for over a decade now. It began with his first girlfriend, when discovered he enjoyed tweaking the girl’s nipples harder after he pinched them initially and she said it hurt.  
  
He released Darcey’s jaw but still maintained control over her head by continuing to hold her hair with his left hand. “Suck me,” he ordered as he undid his fly and pulled out his leaking dick. It was curved slightly to the right and eight hard inches long. He used his free hand to smear his precoma around the edges of her lips.  
  
That clever tongue of hers lapped the mushroom tip of his cockhead as he traced and circled her plump lips. Abruptly he pushed her head down to suckle his balls. A sharp gasped escaped Jesse’s lips as she didn’t hesitate to pop a hairy nut into her mouth and create a wet seal around it. “Gnnugh. You filthy slut,” he panted as she released one and gobbled up the other. “Lick my balls, Darce, mmmmHmmm that’s right. I own you” He started to jerk himself slowly while she lifted both of his nuts in one hand and tried to take them both into her mouth at once.  
  
“Alright! Your teeth baby, c’mon!” The feeling of her forcing his two balls into her mouth simultaneously was painful as they were squashed against her teeth. Darcey muttered an embarrassed apology as Jesse released her to reach down and grab an object off the floor. He dangled a leather harness with a wide silver ring before her eyes. “This will keep your teeth out of the way until I teach you proper etiquette.”  
  
Darcey looked slightly alarmed. “Hey Jess, what---mph!” Jesse didn’t bother letting Darcey finish before he jammed the silver ring in between her teeth, seated the leather bite block and roughly fastened the harness behind her head. He wouldn’t have been able to do that so quickly if she wasn’t wearing a sleek ponytail.  
  
“That’s a good girl. Now I expect you to use good manners this time. That means no throwing up. This is about me, not you and it’s your job to make me feel good. Understand, yes? You are mine to use as I see fit.” An indiscernible questioning noise emitted from Darcey’s mouth. She was adorably drooling around the metal wring that kept her mouth patent. “No need to drool over me, babe, I’ll give you what you need and you’re gonna…” he aimed his dick into the open ring, “Enjoy this!”  
  
Jesse thrust in entirely and held himself deep down the older woman’s throat as she gagged around him. “Yessss,” he hissed as he pulled out until just his angry mushroom tip rested heavily on her tongue. Tears had spilled over the corners of Darcey’s eyes and streaked her dark makeup. She was panting and Jesse looked down at her without sympathy. She needed to learn to accept what he gave her.  
  
Her brief respite from his oral assault ended as he gripped her head and neck in his hand and began to thrust into her wet, unresisting heat. He jackhammered his hips and pounded into her mouth more forcefully than he ever did when she gave him head during her three week stay at his Netherland apartment. He said no more words as he lifted his hips off of the chair to unreservedly pound into her spasming throat. He could feel her little noises of protest as he dragged his dick back and forth over her vocal cords without mercy.  
  
Fwap! Fwap! Squelch. Nnnnyugh! Fwap! Fwap! Fwap! Squelch. Nnnnyugh! Fwap! Fwap! Fwap!  
  
The sound of his cock sliding in and out of her open throat was obscene. Jesse felt his orgasm approach, so he pulled out and tightly held Darcey’s head against his taint as he caught his breath. The drawn-out, tortured moan Darcey released vibrated against through his taint to lightly stimulate his prostate. Her plush mouth rubbed against the erogenous area and her flaring nose was squished against his tight balls. He rubbed her face in a circuit of circles in this position to affirm his possession of her. He needed to assert complete control over her.  
  
“Your holes exist solely for me to enjoy,” Jesse spoke these words while maintaining eye contact with Darcy in her humiliating position beneath him. He yanked her head up by gripping her hair and slapped her three times on each cheek. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack.  
  
Darcey was shaking in his grip after that, eyes wide with shock at being treated so roughly. Jesse reached down and scooped her up, dick still hard and exposed in his unzipped slacks. He carried her to the suite’s bedroom and dropped onto the white duvet on the king-sized bed. Jesse silently unbuttoned his shirt and shed his clothes.  
  
The shaken and still gagged woman didn’t recognize anything in the eyes of her international boy toy as he coolly assessed her prone form. His eyes looked like frozen chips of ice and his body glowed in the lamplight like a luminescent incubus. He stood naked, pale and muscled with an angry red penis that remained impatiently erect. He seemed to make up his mind about what dark desire he would satisfy next.  
  
“Undress yourself, leave the stockings on and then kneel on the foot of the bed.” She followed his instructions as quick as her shaking hands allowed. He moved in front of her and licked the trail of tears coming from her eyes. She did not look at him, keeping her eyes averted and mouth extended wide from the ring gag. “You’re doing well, Darcey. Continue to impress me and you’ll be mine forever, ‘til death do us part, baby.” Her scared eyes jumped up from looking at the ground to meet his eyes. She looked adoringly hopeful. Jesse suppressed a chuckle from escaping his lips. He could always rely on Darcey to behave if the possibility of a wedding was voiced.  
  
He moved his hand forward to grab her pussy. He didn’t tease or stimulate her, just rested the length of his thumb against her clitoris and plunged the other four fingers into her well used channel. She was dripping wet and clenching against the sudden intrusion. He swirled his thumb once around her pleasure center while keeping her full then drew his hand away from her swollen cunt. He stared into her eyes as pushed his sticky fingers into her gaping mouth. “Taste yourself, Darcey. You like being treated this way. I’ll use you and use you until the only pleasure you experience is gained from pleasuring ME.”  
  
In and out he rubbed his fingers along her tongue. His final thrust was deeper than the others and made her gage. He felt her epiglottis flutter against his fingertips, and he took great satisfaction in watching her shudder.  
  
“Turn around and show me your filthy holes.” She obediently spun to face the headboard and reached down with one hand to part her labia. It was a fleshy pink contrast to the stark black of her whorish stockings. “Spread that fat ass for me too. I want to see everything you have to offer.” Darcey used both hands to grip her cheeks and reveal her most intimate parts to the man she thought would never hurt her like this.  
  
“Flip on to your back and maintain this position.” Feeling awkward, Darcey followed Jesse’s directions without hesitating. This made Jesse think she deserved a reward. “Your mouth is about to serve its greatest purpose and keep my cock warm. You’ve been listening to me so well, Darce, I’m going to give you a reward while I prepare you. Here you go, good girl,” Jesse crooned as he crouched his pelvis over her stretched open mouth. “Gnnugh, that’s perfect. I know you love being filled by me.”  
  
While his cock enjoyed the pleasure of Darcey’s drooling mouth, Jesse leaned forward to bring his face closer to Darcey’s intimate parts in the sixty-nine position. His fingers were still dripping with her saliva as he extended his middle finger and punched it into the tight pucker of her asshole. The rim did not unclench after he penetrated her, making him suspect that she hadn’t had anal sex before.  
  
“Your virgin asshole is mine, Darcey, I’m gonna make you come just from fucking this tight little hole!” He began to thrust his middle finger, enjoying how Darcey jerked with every motion of the digit. He leaned close to lick around her tight rim, making it relax. He shifted his face to hover above her clit. Simultaneously, he started rocking his hips, lightly gnawing on her pleasure center wih his sharp teeth and thrusting two more fingers into her tight asshole. Even gagged and filled, Darcey shrieked loudly from the onslaught of sensation.  
  
Jesse used the pad of his tongue to swipe it back and forth on her clitty. Darcey’s thighs started to shake and Jesse continued double penetrating her with his fingers in her ass and cock down her throat while she orgasmed against his tongue. He licked her through it and then lifted his head to check on how his efforts to prepare her for an anal pounding were progressing. Her asshole swallowed his three fingers without resistance after her orgasm but her flesh pulled on his fingers roughly. He spat on her hole for more lubrication but it wasn’t enough.  
  
“C’mere and taste your asshole. All of your holes are mine to use as I see fit.” He yanked his dick out of her heavenly mouth and gagged her on his unclean fingers. She wailed in horror at the musty taste but complied by using her tongue to lave them in spit. Satisfied, Jesse returned his fingers to her ass and resumed his work. “You’re gonna take my big Dutch cock up your ass, baby, and then I’m going to fuck you like you’ve never been screwed before. You’re ready for this.” Jesse was crouched over Darcey’s torso as she lay on her back, hands still obediently holding her cheeks and folds open. The younger man reached down to flip Darcey over onto her belly, then move her onto her knees and spread her legs. “I’ll use your natural lube to ease the way, Darce.” Without warning he plunged his cock into her pussy once, then pulled out and slammed it into her stretched out asshole.  
  
“IEEEEIIIIEEEEEEEMPH!” Darcey keened around her facial harness, protesting the foreign intrusion and squirmed against Jesse’s manhood. The sounds and sensation only made Jesse’s sadistic smile grow, he chucked and gave Darcey no time to adjust as he pistoned himself in and out of her. “Your holes were made for me, Darce.” Jesse panted and thrust between each word, “Made! For! My! Cock! You. Live. To. Service. Me!” Breathlessness took away Jesse’s ability to talk as he manically fucked her.  
  
As his orgasm approached, Jesse kept up his rapid motions and verbal assult until he was right on the edge of coming. He leaned down to sucked voraciously on her bouncing titties. He unlatched one only to engulf the other, getting more and more wound up as they darkened from rosy buds to bruised and abused shadows. The sight of her glistening, purpled nipples did it for Jesse. Moments before he blew his load, Jesse pulled out, gripped Darcey by the hair and shoved his dirty cock directly down Darcey’s pretty throat. He came, emptying his nuts into her belly and filling her mouth with the taste of his complete ownership.  
  
Jesse and Darcey locked eyes as his cock softened in her pallet and he caught his breath. She lay panting on her back as he crouched over her in a viscious plank, pubic bone flush against her slippery chin. Once he was completely soft, Darcey licked him clean and wrapped her tongue around his shrunken length. Their gazes remained focused on one another as he lazily moved his soft member back and forth over her worshipful tongue. The two were locked in a spell of intimacy and forbidden pleasure. It made Jesse giddy to switch from her slutty as to her filthy mouth. Jesse finally moved his hips away from her attentive oral ministrations, then reach behind her head to undo the harness’ straps.  
  
He pulled the contraption off of her head, and before she could say a word, he engulfed her lips in his and kissed her unrelentingly. She tried to pull back to breathe but this seemed to spur his aggressive kisses to become more intense. He kissed and raped her mouth with his tongue, only allowing her respite when her eyes fluttered shut and she passed out in his arms from oxygen deprivation. She fainted wearing a tiny smile on her lips.


End file.
